Transcription:Cereal Killer
(Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble sit on the sofa) FRED: Eh, Barney boy, this is the life! BARNEY: You said it, Fred. An entire civilization not wearing underwear, you gotta love it! (Fred and Barney give thumbs up to one another. Just then, there is a knock at the door.) FRED: Now, who could that be? (Barney laughs. Fred opens the door.) FRED: Yeah? MR. ROCK: Hi, I'm Mr. Rock from FedEx Stone. I got a delivery for Fred Flintstone from Amazonaboulder.com-pebble. (Fred stares at him, confused.) MR. ROCK: sighs Look, sometimes the rock puns don't fit too well, buddy, you want the package or not? (Mr. Rock leaves.) FRED: the letter: "Dear Fred, I hope this distracted you long enough. Signed, Barney. P.S., I invented paper. Bitchin!" (Fred looks over to Barney, who tries to sneak out with Fred's box of Fruity Pebbles.) FRED: BARNEY, MY PEBBLES!! (Fred rushes over to Barney and tries to snatch the Fruity Pebbles away; Barney manages to escape from Fred with the cereal.) BARNEY : laughing ''You can't catch me, Fred! ''(Fred tackles Barney, and starts punching him in the face. Barney grabs nearby a club and hits Fred in the head with it. A cracking sound is heard and Fred falls down on the floor) BARNEY:'' (laughs) Hey, good one, Fred, good- ''(Cut to Fred's lifeless corpse, which is a mangled mess. Blood pours out from his head) BARNEY:'' ....''uh-oh. (Cut to Barney burying Fred's dead body in his backyard, using a bird as a shovel.) BARNEY: Dammit, Fred...I just wanted some of your fucking cereal. BIRD: Oh, his head always was full of rocks... BARNEY: gasps A witness! (Barney kills the bird by breaking its spine over his knee, then runs back into the house to find more witnesses, namely, the animals that serve as household appliances.) BARNEY: WITNESSES! THE DISHWASHER! OCTOPUS DISHWASHER: My goodness Cretacious! BARNEY: THE RECORD PLAYER!! BIRD RECORD PLAYER: He's off his rocker! BARNEY: THE BIDET!!! TURTLE BIDET: Oh, man, the things I've witnessed... (The appliances begin to scream in terror and panic. Barney manages to grab a pterodactyl, and pulls a pig out from under a table) PIG: Is he stone-cold crazy? You bet Jurassic-- BARNEY: NO MORE PUNS!!!! (Barney stuffs the pterodactyl into the pig's mouth.) BARNEY: evilly, as the camera spins around him (Cut to Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble returning home) WILMA: So, he's trying to sell me a tampon, but I said, "It's just a rock!", and he says, "Well duh, everything's a rock!" BETTY: The nerve of some people. Wilma & Betty: gasp OH MY GOD!!!!! (The camera shows all of the dead animals, including Dino who is nailed to the wall. It then cuts to Barney killing the pig by stuffing something into its mouth, with green blood on it chuckling evilly. In his other hand, he holds the turtle) TURTLE: Oh lord, please don't stop him before he kills me. (Barney grunts in rage.) (Cut to a box of Fruity Pebbles as Barney is seen hanging in the gallows in the background) Announcer: ''Fruity Pebbles are an important part of this complete breakfast. ''(The gallow drops, snapping Barney's neck and killing him.) (cut to static) Category:Transcriptions